


The Measurement of Sora’s Annoyance in Billions

by Rikudera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just <em>too goddamn hot</em> on this island today. Post-KH2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Measurement of Sora’s Annoyance in Billions

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably influenced a lot by Dualshine@LJ, but that’s okay because she’s awesome.

"Hey, Riku." Riku, in the midst of the slow torture that has been the entirety of today, pretends he's asleep and hasn't heard anything.

"..."

"Rikuuuuuuu." Someone pokes him in the arm. Riku ignores it.

"..." Another poke. Clarification: Sora pokes him in the arm. Again. "..." And now he's not going to stop until Riku actually says something. "... _What_ , Sora." Riku makes sure the warning is clear in the tone of his voice that _If you poke me one more time, I'm going to bite your finger off_. Sora takes the hint and stops, so Riku concedes to let his eyes open, barely more than to slits, looking over to the other boy out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm bored. Let's do something."

"Sora, it's a billion degrees today." Sora came over to his house this morning, eyes and smile full of suggestions that did devious things to Riku's willpower and brain, but when it became apparent that the temperature wasn't going to drop below ninety-five until six-thirty in the afternoon, the two of them just ended up sprawled on Riku's bed in his room. Stripped to their shorts, panting, and sticky with sweat, but not in the way Riku preferred Sora to be when in his room. Nothing short of a superhuman effort could get Riku to get up from where he's laying down right now.

"But I'm _booored_." He's pouting. Only Sora could be this attractive when he's being this whiny. Riku contemplates the image of Sora sticky and panting for another moment, but then rolls over in the opposite direction because it is just _too goddamn hot on this island today_.

"I'm not moving until it stops being so miserable." Sora pokes him again, this time in the back.

“You just did.” He sounds too pleased with himself. “And _you’re_ the one that usually calls _me_ lazy.” He has a point there, to be fair, but…

“It’s too hot, Sora.” Riku feels the bed shift, and then finds Sora wrapping his arm around him, spooning him from behind and nuzzling at his neck. Riku lets out a little sigh, but it’s more due to annoyance than anything else. Even if that _does_ feel a little nice on his neck.

“Riku…” Sora whispers it into Riku’s ear with that _suggestion_ in his voice again, and the dumber parts of Riku’s anatomy make sure Riku’s brain interprets that suggestion correctly, but it’s still going to take more effort than that to change Riku’s mind. Sora, who’s been catching on surprisingly quickly when it comes to Riku’s stubbornness these days, lets the hand now against Riku’s bare stomach slowly snake downwards and lets his lips lightly brush against Riku’s neck.

“Mnnnh…” That response is still due to annoyance, and Riku tries to make that evident in his tone of voice again. Really, it _really_ is. Honest.

Sora smiles against his neck because Riku’s a shit liar and they both know it. Then, Sora’s hand finally moves to rub against the front of Riku’s shorts. Riku’s mouth lets out another sigh without any sort of regard as to Riku’s dignity and/or the temperature outside.

“Rikuuu…” Sora kisses slowly up the side of Riku’s neck, then slowly nibbles at Riku’s earlobe; the light scrape of teeth against Riku’s earlobe is in perfect, exasperating synchronicity with another rub against the front of Riku’s shorts.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that, right?” Riku’s resolve is flittering away faster than expected, so he tries to strengthen it in the space of time it takes Sora to remember what _incorrigible_ means.

“But you _like_ it when I’m in- _cor_ -ri-gi- _ble_.” Sora punctuates this with his hand, as well as his own hips now pressing a little more against Riku from the back, and while it’s unclear if Sora actually managed to remember the precise definition of _incorrigible_ , it doesn’t stop Sora from continuing to _be_ it.

“Nnngh, Sora…” Okay, so Riku might be breathing a little faster. Especially once Sora’s mouth finds its old friend Riku’s neck again. But! Resolve. Yes, Riku will be resolved. He has even _resolved_ to be resolved, so that’s really twice as much resolve as before. “It’s too… hot, I…” However. Riku keeps being interrupted by his own sighs.

…Oh, who are we kidding? Riku lets out a moan and melts a little in a way that has nothing to do with the temperature.

“ _Rii_ ku~” Sora smiles too wide for the next kiss to actually be a proper kiss, but his mouth tickles against Riku’s neck in the most annoyingly endearing way. Even if it _is_ still a billion degrees today.

“A… billion… degrees…” Riku repeats it out loud for the principle of the thing, but privately concedes that he’s terrible at saying no to Sora these days and moves Sora’s hand to unbutton his shorts. Sora eagerly accepts the invitation and wastes no time in extracting Riku from his shorts and boxers.

“Mmm.” More kisses along Riku’s neck and Sora’s hips slowly grinding into Riku from behind because Sora makes Riku’s brain go _nnnnnnghh_. “Let’s see if we can make it a billion and five in here.”


End file.
